falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
NCR salvaged power armor
|baseid = |item name2 =Salvaged power helmet |dt2 =4 |hp2 =75 |effects2 = |weight2 =5 |value2 =1200 |repair2 =T-51b power helmet T-45d power helmet Headgear |variants2 = |baseid2 = |footer = }} The NCR salvaged power armor is a piece of armor in Fallout: New Vegas. Overview NCR salvaged power armor is T-45d power armor recovered by the NCR during the NCR-Brotherhood War. NCR technicians stripped out the servomotors and replaced the rad scrubbers with a custom air conditioning module, allowing it to be used by soldiers without the need of Power Armor Training. The process, however, dramatically reduces its effectiveness, as "It feels like you're carrying a brahmin on your back". For identification, it has a yellow NCR Bear logo painted on its chest plate and red stripes on the arms. Characteristics Salvaged power armor does not require the Power Armor Training perk and does not have the usual +2 Strength or 10% radiation resistance bonuses of normal T-45d power armor. It retains the -2 Agility effect however, and also has a slightly reduced weight and Damage Threshold. Because it is no longer powered, it does not possess the weakness of genuine power armor to electrical attacks. In terms of effectiveness, NCR salvaged power armor is bested in weight-to-DT ratio alone by the far lighter combat armor, reinforced mark 2, which has the same DT rating, weighs 17.5 pounds less, and also lacks any sort of Agility penalty. The only advantage it provides is that it possesses an item HP of 1000 while no version of combat armor has HP higher than 650. NCR salvaged power armor is the most protective NCR disguise the player can obtain for most of the game, equaled only by the NCR Ranger combat armor, which is also 11 pounds lighter than the salvaged power armor. Locations * 188 trading post - two NCR heavy troopers will wear this armor after the player has reached at least level 16. * Camp Forlorn Hope - two NCR heavy troopers will wear this armor after the player has reached at least level 16. * Camp McCarran - two can be found on NCR heavy troopers guarding James Hsu's office after a certain progression into the main story-line. * Hoover Dam - can be found on heavy troopers. * NCR Ranger safehouse - can be found in the safehouse however, in very poor condition. * Long 15 - worn by irradiated heavy troopers. Notes * If the Brotherhood of Steel allies with the NCR in the ending, the NCR hands over all suits of salvaged power armor to the Brotherhood in return for the Brotherhood's help in patrolling the I-15 and Highway 95. * As this is no longer powered armor, the pulse gun or any other EMP weapons do not work against this armor. * It should be noted that if the player character is shot while wearing this armor, blood will come out, just like any other non-power armor, unlike when power armor is worn, which makes a "clank" noise when shot at. * Unlike NCR Veteran Rangers, NCR heavy troopers do not respawn after being killed, so there is a limit to the number of suits of NCR salvaged power armor you can obtain from them. ** There is an exception for the NCR heavy troopers in Long 15. ** There is also an exception for NCR Ranger hit squads. One NCR Ranger will always have NCR salvaged power armor, as well as a helmet in their inventory. Category:Fallout: New Vegas armor and clothing Category:Power armor de:Geborgene RNK-Powerrüstung es:Servoarmadura rescatada de la RNC pl:Zszabrowany pancerz wspomagany ru:Восстановленная силовая броня НКР